Love Story
by pipergirl
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's song Love Story. KibaxHinata, sides of LeexSakura, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxTemari, ChoujixIno, and faint hints of GaaraxNaruto if you tilt your head and squint.


**OMG another song fic… someone stop me, I'm supposed to be concentrating on school right now…Oh well this will probably help ne relax if nothing else, God knows school has been trying to kill me for a while now, so ENJOY!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Romeo and Juliet, or Taylor Swift's Love story they belong to the people with the patience to actually make them up.**

**-PG**

Hinata put the laundry on the ground and sighed, a smile adorning her lips as she watched her husband throw their young daughter up in the air, the latter screaming and giggling in pleasure. Suddenly he turned around and caught her eye and smiled. Hinata closed her eyes and the first time she had ever looked at him romantically played itself before her eyes once more.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
_

It was the celebration commemorating the fact that Naruto's hard work had paid off, that he had become Hokage. Hinata and the entire Hyuuga clan were there of course, celebrating with everyone else that knew that Naruto would one day pull it off.

Naruto was greeting everyone in a subdued manner though,not quite happy with the reason he had been given the title. He had finally dragged Sasuke back, at the price of the last Uchiha's freedom. He was never allowed to be a ninja again, and had the chakra bindings to prove it.

Hinata did not say hello in her usual manner, blushing and stuttering. They had talked a few months ago after Sakura had all but pummelled the blonde's head in while screaming at him to stop being an oblivious idiot. They had agreed to be friends but nothing more, and Hinata was actually grateful, it let her move on from her long time crush.

She waved at him from the balcony she was leaning against in her elaborate kimono; he waved back cheerfully, and let out a secret laugh as the Kazekage came up behind the new Hokage, effectively scaring the life out of him. She smiled mysteriously as the two talked amicably…well Naruto talked; Garaa simply nodded and gave short answers every so often.

Her gaze shifted to the rest of the crowd, laughing as she watched Lee happily talk his fiancé's ear off, Sakura looking slightly amused as he insisted that they play one of the silly childish games at the festival.

Her gaze then drifted to her cousin, looking his usual stoic self as he played shougi with his only real challenger at the game, who was idly smoking a cigarette and muttering "Troublesome" under his breath every so often. Their respective significant others looked over their shoulders every so often while they chatted idly of weaponry. Temari insisting that a fan was much more dangerous then any of Tenten's thousands of weapons, and Tenten fighting back, neither fighting with and real meaning other then to fill the conversation gap.

Ino was clapping her hands in delight as Chouji won her yet another stuffed animal, kissing him lightly before skipping away mentioning that she was hungry to her boyfriend.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;  
_

To Hinata it seemed everyone had someone, even her stoic cousin. She wanted to have someone to, but she was content to wait for whoever the gods might decide to send.

Suddenly she saw her until now absent friends make their way through the crowd, Shino soon breaking off from Kiba to help his non-shinobi fiancé with her sandal strap. Kiba looked around, obviously looking for her. As she was about to wave to catch his attention, he looked up at her and smiled, and waved vigourously, making "come here" motions with his hands.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she blinked, before smiling back and motioning that she was coming.

_  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"  
_

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and Akamaru barked happily, and Hinata couldn't help but notice that Kiba looked like his tail would wag if he had a tail too. She giggled, and suggested that they go play some festival games.

They had lots of fun, and at the end of the night, he brought her back to the Hyuuga compound. She made as if to say goodnight, but before she got the chance, he covered her lips with his. Her eyes widened, before fluttering shut and she started to kiss back, when her father suddenly pulled them apart.

He pushed Hinata behind him and told Kiba point blank to "stay away from Hinata"

Kiba, being surprised, blinked and before he could open his mouth to say anything back, two more Hyuugas came out behind him and all but dragged him out of the compound.

Hinata snapped out of her daze and started crying. "Kiba! Please don't go!"

Her plea did nothing and her father told her to stay away from Kiba before heading off to bed.

Hinata fell to her knees and cried her heart out, not even responding to her cousin's quiet questions of what was wrong, before leading her to her own bed.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

Over the next few days, Hinata all but locked herself in her room , thinking about acertain dog-nin and what she felt for him. In the end she decided that she was probably just as oblivious as Naruto when it came to not noticing when other people held you in their hearts. She looked into her own heart and saw that she loved him, and her heart had probably been trying to tell her this for a while, but she had ignored it.

She looked out her window, suddenly thinking of an English play she had once read, Romeo and Juliet. She found it ironic that her situation fell so much into the same category of the play. She was Juliet and Kiba was Romeo, and her father would never let them be together.

She sighed and whispered "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run…" __

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

She had not seen Kiba in over a month; she was feeling sad and could often be seen staring out a window, but not seeing anything, simply deep in thought. One night, she was getting ready to go to bed when Neji knocked on her door. She made as if to let him in, but he simply leaned forward and whispered something in her ear before taking his leave.

She looked after him for a moment, uncomprehending, but then her face lit up and she slipped on her shoes and hurried out to the garden. There, right by the lilies, Kiba was waiting for her. She ran and clung to him, tears in her eyes. He held her and they spoke for a while in quiet voices so that no one would know they were there.

They escaped their situation for a little while and there was simply them in the garden. Hinata hated being a danger to Kiba, but couldn't help but feel like it was worth it. Soon Kiba had to go, and Hinata begged him not to go, but he swore that he would be back.

True to his word, Kiba did come back, at least once a week, keeping his pattern irregular so as not to alert Hinata's father. She waited a message from her cousin with eager ears every night, and during the day they would do their jobs as ninjas, Kiba working with his team, and Hinata teaching at the academy.__

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh.  


On one of Kiba's visits, Hinata begged him to take her away from the village,so they could be together. She told him all about her frustration at her father for not understanding, and trying to tell her how she could and couldn't feel. She told him that no matter what she would never give up, because the love she felt was real.

They were a love story, and no matter how hard it got, they would persevere, after all that's how all love stories were, and in the end they always got to be together, so why not them.

_  
I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

Hinata had been secretly seeing Kiba for two years, when he suddenly stopped coming to the garden. At first Hinata thought it was that Kiba had been discovered, but later found out that was not the case from Neji. She was worried, but after two months, she started to believe that he wasn't coming back. She slowly but surely started to lose faith in him, and in the love she felt.

Two weeks after she had all but given up hope, Neji brought her a note from Kiba, "_**Meet me on the outskirts of the southern district.-Kiba"**_

Hinata felt her emotions well up inside her, and put on her shoes and coat before leaving to go to the assigned meeting place. __

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

She saw Kiba, standing off to the side of the road and waiting. As she approached, he looked up and smiled and made as if to hug her, but she shook her head and spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"For the last two months, I've felt more alone then any other time in my life. I waited and waited for you Kiba, but you never came. Is this in my head, because if it is, I-I don't know what to do or think or-"__

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"  


Before she could continue, Kiba knelt to the ground and pulled a ring out of his pocket and said "Will you marry me Hinata? IF you do I promise you'll never be alone. I love you, and that's all I know. I talked to your dad, and Neji helped me convince him that I'm an okay match for you. You can pick out a white dress, all you have to say is-"

Hinata cut him off with a kiss, the yes very much implied.

_  
Oh, oh._

We were both young when I first saw you...

They got married, and everyone was there to support them. Now she wasthe happiest woman in the world.

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled as Meyumi ran towards her, arms open with a loud shout of "mommy!" Kiba ran after her and scooped her up before swooping down on Hinata and embracing them both in a hug. They had the life they always wanted; they truly have a love story.

**OMG the fluffiness!!! And it's five pages! My longest yet! Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Any flames will be used to fry my term papers. :) PG**


End file.
